


Sex and Ideas

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Young Dean 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Wall Sex, noisy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean meet the woman who may be able to help Dean turn back to normal, and after she leaves, Sam and Dean fuck. Afterwards, Dean watches an episode of Dr. Sexy, which gives Sam an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally got this up! Sorry it took a little while. (Yay procrastination!) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy (I'm off for a few days, seeming as I'm going to New York for the weekend)(I'm happy I got this up before I left!)  
> I don't own anything or anyone  
> All mistakes are my own

By the time Dean had spent his two hours, he and Sam were sated, happy, and covered in each other’s marks. They also needed another quick shower, which they didn’t waste any time on. It was already a little past 12, and the woman was coming soon.

They got dressed and waited at a table by the window, toeing at each other’s cock to see who’d get fully hard first when a tiny, beat-up car pulled up next to the Impala.

“That’s her?” Dean asked, watching an old, skinny lady, with snow white hair emerge from the car. “What’s her name?”

“Elise Whital.” Sam said, heading over to the door and opening it, with a smile. “Hi.” He said.

“Sam Winchester?” She asked, looking Sam up and down, eyes lingering on the showing hickies from before.

Sam cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. “Yeah. That’s me.” He said. Dean poked his head out and smiled.

“Hey.” Dean said, while Elise walked up the porch and into the cabin.

She eyed the marks on Dean and looked from Sam to Dean before shrugging.

“So you’re the one that got cursed, huh?” She asked, looking Dean up and down. “I can sense witch curse all over you. How long have you been cursed?”

“Little over half a week.” Dean said.

Elise thought about this and nodded. “We still have some time to reverse the curse. Four or five more days, you’d be stuck like that. Now, Sam…you mentioned over the phone that the coven that cursed Dean was using old magic.”

“Yeah. Let me go get my laptop. I have some stuff saved from when we were hunting the coven.” Sam turned and left back into the room, leaving Dean and Elise alone.

“Is the entire coven dead?” Elise asked.

“Yeah, we ganked them and got out. The next day, I woke up a teenager.” Dean said.

“Alright.” Elise sighed. Sam came walking out with his laptop and placed it on the counter, opening it and pulling up the files on the coven they were hunting. “You weren’t kidding by ‘old magic’.” Elise said, examining the documents. “This might take a couple of days.”

“But you can fix it? You can get me back to normal, right?” Dean asked.

Elise looked at Dean incredulously and Dean only nodded.

“I’ll need to go back to my house. Find the things I need, find a book or two…and I’ll be back to turn you back to normal. I’ll keep in touch with you boys.” Elise smiled. She stepped away from the laptop and over to the door. “Oh, and boys…don’t fuck up my cabin when you fuck.” She smiled sweetly and left out the door, leaving a red faced Sam and Dean.

 

Once Elise left, Sam shook his head, giving a disbelieving laugh. “Well, that wasn’t something I was expecting.” He grinned. “And you heard her…two days at the most, and you’ll be back to your normal self. Which means…” Sam walked closer, invading Dean’s space. “…we don’t have that much time to play with _this_ version of you.”

“Well then, Sammy…” Dean smiled, arms wrapping around the nape of Sam’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. “...what do you want to do with me?”

Sam growled, eyes blown wide. He gripped Dean, and lifted him up, forcing Dean to wrap his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam pushed their bodies against the wall, rutting and placing open mouth kisses all over Dean’s neck and jaw.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groaned, feeling Sam’s hardening cock. His own was growing harder by the second as well, and Dean moaned. “C’mon Sammy. Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

One of Sam’s hands lifted off of Dean’s hip and started unbuttoning Dean pants, keeping a steady pace of friction moving between them. He managed to tug them down and started working on his own pants.

When he got them down he pushed two fingers in Dean’s mouth, sucking on one of the mark on Dean. “Suck.” Sam breathed on Dean’s neck.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He started sucking on Sam’s fingers, swirling his tongue around, wetting the fingers liberally.

Sam pulled them away and trailed a finger around Dean’s hole, who groaned in anticipation. “Come on, Sammy. Stop teasing and start fucking.”

“Alright.” Sam smiled, pulling back to look at Dean while a finger plunged into Dean’s entrance.

 

Sam worked his finger in and out, adding the second one in time to each rut, both of their cocks pressing in between them, hard and starting to leak.

“God, Sam.” Dean moaned. “Pick up the pace, for fuck’s sake.”

Sam flashed a smile and Dean moaned louder as Sam started to fuck his fingers in and out, stretching and scissoring. Sam’s fingers found Dean’s prostate and pressed against it lightly, kissing Dean and swallowing the moan he made. He added another finger and moaned appreciatively as he felt Dean’s channel clench around his fingers, the tight heat everywhere around him.

“Fuck, baby.” Sam groaned. “Fuck. So hot. So tight.” He pulled his fingers free and spat on his hand, using it to slick up his cock, before positioning Dean so he could sink on Sam’s cock. “God, you always feel so fucking good on my cock. Look so fucking good.” And with that, he started to slide inside Dean, who’s head dropped back, hitting the wall behind him.

“Fuck, Sam. Jesus.” Dean moaned, eyes fluttering closed, and mouth dropping in an ‘O’. “Fuck yeah.”

Sam started thrusting, and Dean moaned again, eyes flickering open. A small smile was playing on Dean’s lips as he started talking.

“Come on, Sammy…I _know_ you can do better than this. I want to feel it Sam. If you’re gonna fuck me, fuck me like you mean it.”

“You want rougher, Dean, baby? Fine.” His pace picked up, and he knew he was hitting Dean’s prostate by the moans and high pitched noises Dean was making. Some of the stuff around them was shaking at the pace Sam had set. If Elise came back suddenly, she would know immediately what was happening.

 

“Fucking Christ, Sam!” Dean moaned loudly. Yeah, Sam was happy that they were finally away from society. He had missed Dean’s loud mouth when they fucked. Every noise just went to Sam’s cock. “Sammy! Oh, fuck. Fuck! Sam, I’m gonna fucking come. God, gonna come soon. Shit.” He moaned and rocked his hips as well as he could, trying to meet Sam with each thrust.

“Then what are you waiting for Dean?” Sam growled in his ear, one hand wrapping around Dean cock, angry, red, hot, and so fucking hard.

He started to stroke Dean’s cock, twisting up near the head.

“If you need to come, then come.” Sam said. “Come, Dean.”

Dean cried loudly, hips stuttering to a halt and he gripped Sam tightly, while he came on the two of them.

 

Feeling Dean clench deliciously tight around Sam gave him the push to come, and Dean groaned feeling Sam’s come hit his walls.

“God, Sammy.” Dean moaned, pressing a light kiss against Sam, while he started to catch his breath. “Fuck.”

“Not done yet, Dean.” Sam murmured, pulling Dean off the wall and over to the table, lying him down and pulling out of Dean. He knelt down and started to lick and suck at the come starting to drip out of Dean’s hole.

“Shit, Sam.” Dean breathed out, legs splayed wide, giving Sam full access. “Oh, god. Fuck yeah.” He moaned, his hands gripping his thighs. He felt his cock give an interested twitch and he moaned. His stamina may have been better than Sam’s, but it was still too recent after his recent orgasm to try to get hard again.

Sam’s tongue worked through Dean, making Dean press into the sensation. “God, Sam…your fucking tongue. Shit, Sam, it’s working fucking wonders.”

Despite the sensitivity of his cock, he knew it was starting to fill again.

“Sam.” Dean moaned. “Fuck…my cock…”

Sam sucked up the last of his come from Dean’s hole and stood up, mouth hovering over Dean’s cock, smiling and looking at Dean with hazel, lust blown eyes.

Sam opened his mouth, licking a stripe across Dean’s cockhead, tasting the pre-come that was starting to come back.

“Dean.” He murmured, between licking stripes up and down Dean’s cock. “Taste so good, Dean.” He went back up to the head, and took it in his mouth, hallowing and sucking, his tongue flicking all around the head, and into the slit a few times, before he started sucking down Dean’s length. His tongue roamed down the large vein in Dean’s cock, and Dean thrust his hips upwards, Sam’s throat working magic on his cock.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy.” Dean groaned. “God, fuck…keep that up and I’m gonna come again.”

Sam hummed and his ministrations started to increase, a hand roaming up to his balls to roll and tweak at them and Dean came crying out Sam’s name.

 

When Sam pulled back, he smiled, licking up the remains of Dean’s come from his mouth.

“Goddamn, Sammy.” Dean said, glancing up at his brother. “Fuck, you can use your mouth.”

“I’m glad I gave you some pleasure.” Sam said, walking over and pulling Dean up, kissing him deeply. “Now, get your pants back on.”

 

Once Dean and Sam had redressed themselves (including getting fresh shirts, seeming how Dean came on the ones they were wearing), Dean lounged on the couch, channel surfing, while Sam put their dirty clothes through the wash.

When Sam got back, Dean had landed on _Dr. Sexy_ and Sam only rolled his eyes.

“You have a fetish!” Sam sang, going to the fridge to find a case of beer.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean sang back, turning to watch Sam. “Toss me a beer.” Dean said, lifting his arm.

Sam tossed one, which Dean caught perfectly, opening it and taking a chug, sighing happily. He turned back to the TV and situated himself comfortably, eyes glued to the screen.

Sam rolled his eyes again, opening his own beer, and going to his laptop, starting a search for jobs they could do once Dean was normal sized.

The noise and chatter of _Dr. Sexy_ was playing in the background and Sam kept finding himself looking up at the TV, watching the cheesy scene play out. His eyes flickered to Dean, and Sam felt the small pang of arousal shoot through him and straight to his cock.

His searching for a hunt faltered and Sam smiled, thinking of different fantasies of fucking Dean, when he thought up an idea of something they could do tonight.

“I’m going out Dean.” Sam said, going to retrieve the Impala keys. “I’ll be back.”

Dean grunted, too focused on Dr. Sexy and the nurse that he was making out with on the screen to realize that Sam was leaving.

 

Sam returned about an hour later, with two armfuls of bags. Dean was gone from the couch, but the TV was still running.

Sam dropped the bags of in the bedroom, hiding them under his bed and he walked over to the laundry room, seeing Dean switching out the clothing.

“Hey.” Sam said, pressing himself up behind Dean.

Dean jumped a little before smiling and grinding his ass in Sam’s crotch.

“Hey yourself. Where were you?” Dean asked.

“Out. I needed to…get some stuff.”

“What stuff?” Dean asked, interested. He turned around and smiled up at Sam.

“Stuff.” Sam murmured, bending lower and licking the shell of Dean’s ear. “I have a little…idea for tonight.” Sam murmured in Dean’s ear. Dean shivered, excited. “Which means that I’m leaving you in the dark until tonight.” Sam said.

“Come on, Sammy. Tell me. Or better yet, how about you give me my surprise now?”

“Uh-uh, Dean. You have to be a good boy and wait. And if I find you snooping at all before tonight comes, then I’ll spank you.” Sam rolled his hips against Dean, smiling at the groan that passed through Dean’s lips. “Understood?”

“Understood.” Dean nodded.

“Good.” Sam said, giving Dean a deep kiss before turning and leaving.

 

Dean spent the rest of the day, not-so-secretly, trying to get Sam to spill what he had planned. His tactics included kissing, trying to get him drunk, teasing, a (pretty decent if Dean said so himself) lap dance, a blowjob, and even cuddling. Sam refused to cave.

“Sammy.” Dean sighed, impatiently.

“Dean…I told you.” Sam shrugged, clicking through article after article, seeing if there was any that stood out.

“What’ll it take?” Dean asked. “What me to make us some dinner. I can make some dinner. Whip us up some sandwiches, couple of beers...” Dean shrugged.

“Won’t make me cave, though I would love some dinner.” Sam smiled, with a wink.

“Bitch.” Dean muttered, turning around and heading to the fridge.

“Jerk.” Sam said, continuing to scroll through the articles.

 

“Sam. Tell me.” Dean ordered, planting himself on Sam’s lap. “You’ve been keeping me in suspense for fuck knows how long, and I’m gonna go fucking insane. Swear to God, Sammy…”

“I supposed I’ve kept you in the dark for long enough.” Sam smiled. Dan’s heart skipped a beat. “I need you to wait here while I get everything ready.”

Dean groaned annoyed as Sam manhandled him off his lap and left into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He started flipping through the channels, muttering under his breath that whatever Sam’s been planning is good.

After a few minutes, the door to the bedroom opened and Dean turned to it, completely interested. “Sam?” Dean asked, turning off the TV.

He got up and slowly walked over to the door.

“If the door is open…I’m gonna assume I can come inside.” He said.

“Come on in, Dean.” Sam’s voice called.

 

Dean walked in, noting the light was on, showing everything in the room.

He also saw Sam’s bed had been stripped down to a plain white sheet, with one pillow near the head.

Dean turned his head and looked at the small dresser in the room. There were a few medical things placed out on it, and Dean gave a small moan, realizing quickly what Sam had been planning.

“Well, Dean, looks like you’re right on time for your check-up.” Sam’s voice said.

Dean’s eyes shot up and landed on Sam, whose normal clothing was traded for some green scrubs and a crisp white lab coat.

Dean’s mouth dropped as he tried to figure out what to say.

Instead, a high pitched squeak came from his mouth and arousal shooting into his cock.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, waving a hand in front of Dean’s face. Sam’s face showed some concern and Dean snapped out of semi-trance he fell in.

“Fuck. Sorry.” Dean said, shutting the door and walking over to the bed. “Well, Doc.” He grinned. “I’m ready for my check-up.”

 

“Great.” Sam smiled. He grabbed the stethoscope and placing the bits in his ear. “Remove your shirt, please. I need to listen to your heart and lungs.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” Dean smiled. He tossed his shirt off and onto the stripped bed, standing still while Sam pressed the stethoscope to his chest.

“Deep breath.” Sam ordered, his eyes locking with Dean’s. Dean obeyed and held his breath until Sam ordered to release it. He moved the metal bit around, listening to Dean’s heart beat, loud and clear. He repeated the process on his back, and smiled, satisfied, straightening out, and draping the stethoscope around his neck.

“How’d I sound?” Dean asked.

“Perfect.” Sam smiled. His hands reacted up and started manipulating the nodes in Dean’s neck, working his way down slowly, watching Dean’s reactions, and glancing down at his cock from time to time, pleased to see that it was deciding to join the party. “You know Dean, after your check-up is done, I may be able to treat you with a reward. But you need to promise to be a good patient.”

“Promise.” Dean breathed out, excited at what Sam was implying.

 

Sam’s thumbs brushed past Dean’s nipples, and Dean shivered in excitement.

“Is that some sensitivity I see?” Sam said, hands trailing back up and lightly pinching the hardening nubs. “Does that hurt?” Sam asked.

“No…” Dean breathed out with a shake of his head. “F-Feels…good. Shit!” He swore, as Sam pulled at them, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Suddenly, his hands were gone and patting Dean’s sides.

“Great.” Sam smiled, knowing Dean was growing hard.

He continued his path downwards until he reached Dean’s pants.

“I’m going to need you to remove your pants and boxers so I can continue.”

“No problem.” Dean said, unbuttoning his pants and pushing everything down past his ankles. He stepped out of the clothing and tossed them by his shirt.

Sam smiled and lowered to his knees, focusing on the area around Dean’s cock, warm breath splaying lightly on the skin as he continued his probing.

 

Dean had to bite his lower lip to keep from making noise. He knew that Sam would stop and tease him agonizingly slow, and Dean was already starting to feel the need to come.

When Sam finished, he stood up and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Everything is looking healthy.” He said. “We’re gonna do a prostate exam next, so if you could turn around and bend.” Sam walked back to the dresser and grabbed two gloves.

Dean turned around slowly, and bent over, spreading his legs and planting his hands firmly on the bed to keep himself balanced.

Sam put on the gloves with a loud snap, and he saw the sound went straight to Dean’s cock, a drop of pre-come landing on the bed below. He lubed a couple of fingers and walked over to Dean, pulling a cheek back so he could look at Dean’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Perfect.” Sam said, pressing a finger to Dean’s hole and watching it slide in.

 

Dean couldn’t stop the soft moan that left his lips and he rocked back on Sam’s finger, which earned him a stern glare.

“Sorry…” Dean murmured.

“It’s alright, but please try to stay still Dean.” Sam said, wiggling his finger further in. The feeling of gloves on Dean felt different, but surprisingly good. Dean made a mental note about trying to jack off with gloves in the future.

Dean felt another finger press against his hole and slide in. After a little more wiggling, Sam found Dean’s prostate, making Dean moan in surprise.

“Sh-shit.” He swore, while Sam poked and prodded at it. “God damn.”

“Do you have the urge to ejaculate?” Sam asked. His voice sounded professional, but Dean _knew_ that Sam had the biggest smile on his face right now.

“Yeah.” Dean moaned again, as Sam pressed against his prostate.

“That’s normal.” Sam nodded. “If you feel the need to release, I won’t stop you.”

“I...I don’t know- _fuck_ -don’t know if… _oh_ …” Dean had been trying to get out he wasn’t sure if h could come on his own, but then Sam used his other hand to wrap around Dean’s burning erection, stroking it each time he poked at Dean’s prostate.

He was _so_ gonna use a glove to jack off next time.

“Oh god…fuck…fuck!” Dean cried out, coming on the bed. Sam pulled his hands away from Dean’s body and he snapped the gloves off.

“Everything is showing you to be in tip-top shape.” Sam said, throwing the gloves in a small trash can and donning a new pair quickly. “If I spread you out with my speculum, and I going to find a healthy rectum.

“Yes…yes, sir, Doc.” Dean nodded, controlling his breathing, and giving a small groan, thinking about Sam spreading his ass out, seeing everything he had to offer.

“Then, let’s look.” Sam said, lubing his hand and a small speculum, pressing the bills against Dean’s ass.

 

He slid it in slowly and spread them even slower. When they were finally at the largest setting, Sam retrieved a small light and he knelt down to look inside.

Dean heard the light click on and Sam ran a couple of fingers over the pink walls, humming some nameless tune. After a minute he pulled back and removed the speculum, patting Dean’s ass affectionately.

He put the speculum back and he dropped the stethoscope on the dresser before swiftly moving back to Dean, pulling him up and pressing him against the wall, kissing him and his -still gloved- hands roaming Dean’s body.

“You’ve been such a good patient for me, Dean.” Sam murmured, his voice dropping. And sign of the slight professionalism he had before was gone, replaced by burning lust and a hard erection. He gripped Dean, and hauled him up, Dean’s legs wrapping around Sam’s waist. “I think…” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear, while he started to rut against Dean. “…it’s time you get a reward.”

Sam pulled Dean over to the stripped bed and laid him down, blanketing him with his own body. Dean’s legs moved from Sam’s waist to his shoulders as Sam yanked down his pants and boxers, lining up his dripping cock with Dean’s hole and sinking in slowly.

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open, and his back arched. Because of Sam’s fingers and the speculum, Dean was already lubed and prepped, so Sam bottomed out with ease.

“God, Sammy. Oh god. Fuck me.”

Sam pulled back and snapped his hips forward, making Dean cry in ecstasy. Sam’s gloved hands went to Dean’s hard nubs and he started to pull and twist at them, while he knelt forward and started to kiss Dean roughly, starting up a fast pace in Dean’s ass.

Every moan and grunt Dean gave was swallowed by Sam. Dean felt impossibly hard and he moaned, his hand reaching down and he started to jerk off, his hips rolling, trying to get as much sensation as he could from Sam and his own hand.

One of Sam’s hands trailed down to Dean’s cock, wrapping around Dean’s hand and quickening the strokes while the other went to the nape of Dean’s neck and Sam kissed Dean, shoving his tongue inside Dean’s mouth, as he fucked Dean into the mattress.

“Sammy. Sam.” Dean moaned when Sam pulled back for air. “God, Sammy. I’m gonna come. Gonna come…fuck…gonna…fuck! Sam!” Dean yelled out, back arching as he came between the two of them.

Sam kept his pace up, growing closer on his own orgasm. He pressed his come-covered hand to Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked it greedily, tasting himself and the latex of the glove.

Sam grunted, and he lost his rhythm and pace as he started to tip over into his orgasm.

“Fuck!” Sam cried out, shooting hot spurts of come inside Dean.

 

When he finished, he pulled out of Dean slowly, and looked down at his brother who was covered in a thin coat of sweat.

“Sure you still done have a fetish?” Sam chuckled breathily.

“Shuddup and kiss me.” Dean muttered, pulling Sam on him and kissing him.


End file.
